Nothing To Lose
Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec "''Nothing To Lose (Concert Version)''" Nothing To Lose est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode ''On ne meurt qu'une foi''s par Jamal et Lucious Lyon. Jamal lui fait des réflexions mais Lucious lui dit qu'il bloque sur son nouveau morceau. Lucious lui parle alors de l'article qu'Andre lui a montré en disant qu'il croit qu'il peut devenir le prochain PDG. Jamal décide finalement de l'aider. Jamal amène son père dans leur ancienne maison ou Jamal a été mis dans une poubelle. Lucious lance des piques à son fils en continue mais Jamal s'en fiche et entre dans la maison. Alors que Lucious s'extase sur son ancien piano, Jamal lui dit de chanter ce qu'il a. Il chante alors et Jamal en profite pour le tacler aussi en parlant de Beretti. Jamal évoque leur passé tout les deux en disant qu'il l'admirait avant même si il le maltraitait. Jamal chante alors et Lucious lui dit que c'est bien. Jamal le provoque à nouveau et les deux parlent de la mort. Lucious dit à son fils qu'il n'a jamais eu l'expérience de la mort. Lucious prend sa guitare et joue ce qu'il a pendant que Jamal joue au piano. Lucious dit à son fils que ça manque de dangerosité, Jamal chante alors avec plus de haine et les deux Lyons arrivent à composer une chanson. Cette chanson est la 16ème de l'album Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) et est interprétée par Jussie Smollett & Terrence Howard. Paroles Terrence It's like Scarface and then some Crazy intense one Better back away bang bang bang bang Jussie Daddy hit your note, do you a little hustle When we rock the flow when on flip the script Terrence Gotta throw a little country in and whoop the trick & Terrence Sometimes you only Get one try (you gotta give it all you got) Cause I ain't got nothing (go get 'em) to lose (you hit 'em) So much to prove I get to far to hear no (gotta go hard or go home) Cause I ain't got nothing to lose (baby do what you gotta do) Terrence Feelin' like a pack of fleas Lookin' for a basset hound Maybe you should talk to steve See if he can put us down & Terrence How the hell did my back get against the wall (get your bak up off the wall) Hell no listen I don't have to worry about the fall (listen nizzle ain't the time to talk) Jussie Sometimes you only get one shot (you gotta give it all you got) & Terrence Cause I ain't got nothing (you better) to lose (go get 'em) So much to prove (let's go on) I came too far to hear no (gotta go hard or go home) Said I ain't got nothing to lose & Terrence To lose, to lose Terrence Hey baby now what did I just do? I'm hoping on you to come through Hey baby got you, love about you too Do you sleep ? & Terrence I ain't got nothin' (you're so crazy) To lose (lock stock barrel) Nothin' (you're so shady) To lose (with a heart of gold) & Terrence You're so crazy Lock stock barrel You're so shady With a heart of gold Terrence Feelin' like a pack of fleas Lookin' for a basset hound Maybe you should talk to steve See if he can put us down Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Lucious Lyon Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1